


On The Edge

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Moving In New Directions [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Shameless Smut, bottom kai, boys in panties, top do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo thinks that his and Jongin's love life might be boring for Jongin, so he takes something he remembers Jongin liking and uses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my Kaisoo third part, I'm really happy with it! ^.^

"I'm home, Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo calls when he gets home from his lunch with Baekhyun.

"In here!" Jongin calls from the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Kyungsoo smiles, wrapping his arms around Jongin's waist from behind.

"How was it?" He asks, turning from the sink for a minute to kiss Kyungsoo softly.

"Crazy. Glad you texted me." Kyungsoo nuzzles into Jongin's neck, pressing a kiss there as the younger continues to wash the dishes.

"That bad?" Jongin chuckles.

"Ugh. Terrible. Terrifying. Never wanted to know about Chanyeol's kinks."

"Oh gosh, I don't need to know. Clear the table for me, yeah?" Jongin asks softly.

"Sure." Kyungsoo smiles, pecking Jongin's cheek before moving away and doing as he was asked.

 

"Hey, so, Baekhyun brought up something, and I've been thinking about it." Kyungsoo says softly when they're watching an old episode of some show they don't even know the name of.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jongin looks up and Kyungsoo from where he's curled into his side.

"We're a pretty normal couple, right? We aren't like, weird?" Jongin frowns.

"I'd say we're pretty normal, yeah. Why?"

"No reason." Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Do you think we're boring?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Like, sexually or just normally?"

"Well, both, but more importantly sexually."

"Well..." Jongin thinks about it. "I mean, it's all pretty typical, I guess. Its normal, like I said, so I guess it could be boring, but I love you so it's not." Jongin smiles up at Kyungsoo, who blushes and smiles.

"I love you too, Jonginnie. But, have you ever thought that it's boring? I mean, you have to be into stuff you aren't telling me."

"Where is this coming from?" Jongin sits up and looks at Kyungsoo.

"Nowhere, baby. Its okay, sorry. I love you." Kyungsoo smiles, running a hand through Jongin's hair.

"Love you too." Jongin's frown deepens but he lays back down against Kyungsoo's chest and watches the show.

 

\----

 

A few weeks later, the conversation sneaks its way back into Kyungsoo's head and he sighs, rubbing his face with his hands as he waits for his soup to finish. A knock at the door alerts his senses and he turns the burner down so it doesn't burn before walking to the door.

"Hey, Yixing. What's up?" Kyungsoo moves out of the way to let the blonde in.

"Yifan's out of town and there's nothing to do at home." Yixing pouts, making Kyungsoo laugh.

"Jongin has classes today, I'm all alone anyways."

"Sweet." Yixing grins, following Kyungsoo back into the kitchen. "Aww, cooking for Jongin?"

"Yeah, sometimes when he has classes I'll cook something like this so it's ready when he gets home." Kyungsoo's voice is nonchalant enough, but his face heats up indefinitely.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Yixing laughs.

"Yeah. " Kyungsoo sighs and looks down as he stirs the soup. "Can I ask you a question?" he looks up as Yixing sits at the barstools.

"Sure." Yixing shrugs.

"Its a little personal." Kyungsoo sighs.

"Alright, if I'm uncomfortable I won't answer. What's up, Kyungsoo?"

"Its just, hm." Kyungsoo looks down again. "I don't know how to word it." He mutters. "I've been thinking, about, like, well, normal, coupley stuff and normal, uh, sex, and is it weird, to be, normal?" Kyungsoo looks up at Yixing.

"Normal as in just, straightforward, no nonsense hot sweaty sex?" Yixing asks, completely unfazed.

"Um, a little less hot and a little less sweaty." Kyungsoo mumbles, moving to check the soup again.

"So you guys just, go for it? You don't get all worked up for it?"

"We usually just do it, nothing really special."

"Then make it special." Yixing laughs. "One time, Yifan and I went at it for, like, almost two hours."

"Gross, hyung." Kyungsoo makes a face before falling into the seat next to Yixing.

"Make it romantic, Kyungsoo-ssi." Yixing nudges the younger's shoulder with his own.

"Okay. Help me?" Kyungsoo turns to Yixing.

"Tonight?" Yixing asks.

"No. Soon, though."

 

\----

 

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin calls when he walks into their house. "Aish, why are the lights off?" He mutters as he stumbles his way to the kitchen. "Kyung....soo...?" he mumbles quietly, running his fingers over a note taped to a box on the counter next to a candle burning bright.

 _"You mentioned it when we first started dating, but I've finally gotten the nerve to acknowledge it. I bought you a present, Jonginnie_." the note reads. Jongin gasps when he opens the box, dropping his bags to the kitchen floor and taking the box upstairs with him, following the trail of rose petals he barely notices. When he pushes the bedroom door open he sucks in a breath, looking around at the candlelit room and the rose petals on the bed.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Jongin asks quietly, not seeing his boyfriend anywhere.

"In here, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo's voice sounds from the bathroom. Its also filled with dripping candles and Jongin pauses to observe Kyungsoo laying casually in the bathtub.

"What's this, hyung?" Jongin asks quietly, kneeling next to the bath and leaning to kiss Kyungsoo gently.

"Wanted to make it special." Kyungsoo sighs, smiling happily up at Jongin.

"Care to join me?" he leans forward to drain some water just to turn the warm back on.

"Then we can-"

"Yeah, we can." Kyungsoo nods and in minutes Jongin is stripped and straddling his lap in the tub while Kyungsoo nips along his throat.

"Not that - not that I'm - complaining or anyth-thing, but where exactly is th-this coming fr-from?" Jongin stutters quietly.

"Was thinking about something Baekhyun said, talked to Yixing. He helped me a lot, you know." Kyungsoo pulls away from Jongin's throat to admire his work for a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

"Are we actually gonna wash or is the bath part of the foreplay?" Jongin asks with a chuckle.

"Both." Kyungsoo laughs.

 

"You remembered." Jongin sighs softly once they're dry and he's opening the box again.

"I was scared, before. Of making it weird." Kyungsoo runs a hand through Jongin's hair, scratching his scalp gently. "Try them on." Kyungsoo pushes Jongin quietly. "Yeah, okay." Jongin breathes out, standing and dropping the towel he had around his waist. His smile brightens as he slips the lace over his legs, letting them stop on his hips. "They look good, Joginnie." Kyungsoo smiles, waving Jongin over. "How do they feel?" He runs his finger along the inside seam of the panties.

"Nice. They feel really nice, hyung." Jongin says a little breathlessly, grinning down at Kyungsoo.

"I was hoping you'd like them." Kyungsoo blushes almost as dark as the red panties.

"I really like them." Jongin grins, straddling Kyungsoo's lap and kissing him softly.

"Thank you, hyung." He whispers. Kyungsoo smiles and buries his face in Jongin's neck, biting softly.

"Are you gonna fuck me in them, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Jongin asks in a soft voice, lips brushing Kyungsoo's ear enough to make the older shiver.

"Is that what you want, Jongginie?" He asks softly.

"I really like them, hyung, but I want to never be able to wear them again." Jongin whispers, ducking his head to lick a stripe up Kyungsoo's neck, tasting the soap from their bath. Kyungsoo nods and taps Jongin's hip to get him to stand up. He does so, laying down on the bed and allowing Kyungsoo to climb on top of him and press kisses down his neck.

"You're so gorgeous, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo groans softly, biting down hard and making Jongin's hips arch off the bed.

"Fuck, Soo." Jongin moans.

"That's the idea, baby." Kyungsoo laughs, dragging his lips up to kiss Jongin roughly, biting at his lips until they swell with the attention.

"Please." Jongin whines, pushing his hips up. "Fuck, feels so good." He groans as the lace shifts over his cock.

"Got a plan, baby boy." Kyungsoo mumbles, gently dragging his teeth over Jongin's nipple as he reaches down to cup him through the panties.

"Do you?" Jongin grins. "Maybe you should run it by me first, just to be sure."

"No, I think you'll like it." Kyungsoo smirks, moving down Jongin's body until he can comfortably lick the younger's cock through his new panties. He continues to lick and mouth around it until the wet spot is visible and Jongin's a moaning, writhing mess on the bed.

"You're such a t-tease!" he whines, pushing up towards Kyungsoo's mouth.

"Okay, Okay. I don't think I can actually fuck you in them, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo mumbles quietly.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just fuck me already." Jongin says hurriedly, pushing the panties off eagerly as Kyungsoo grabs the lube and condom. After going through the tedious stretching routine, Jongin's tossing the condom away and lubing Kyungsoo up.

"Since we're living a little wild today." He smiles almost sheepishly, tugging Kyungsoo forward by his hips until the head of his cock snags Jongin's entrance.

"You ready?" Kyungsoo asks quietly.

"Hell yeah." Jongin moans.

 

\----

 

"That was _easily_ the best sex we've ever had." Jongin pants, laying his head on Kyungsoo's chest.

"Definitely." Kyungsoo agrees, running a hand through Jongin's sweat damp hair. "I love you, hyung." Jongin mumbles softly.

"I love you too, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo smiles.

 

\----

 

"How'd it go?" Yixing asks the next day.

"Really good." Kyungsoo grins, adjusting the strap on his bag to where it puts less pressure on his shoulder. "It was really nice."

"And he didn't think it was weird?"

"He thinks Chanyeol and Baekhyun are normal, obviously we aren't weird." Kyungsoo scoffs, waving Yixing off.

"Okay, if you say so." Yixing grins. "I told you he'd like it, though."

"Yeah, you did. I mean, he already liked it, but it was nice to have a reason to buy them for him. Might buy more." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Gross, dude. Didn't need to know that."

"What? You were there when I bought the first ones. You were the one who said they 'complimented his skin'. He might need different red ones." Kyungsoo shrugs.

"Kyungsoo!" Yixing slaps his arm. "I don't want to know anymore. I'll help you get laid all you want but I don't need details!"

"Okay, okay." Kyungsoo laughs. "Sorry, hyung."

 "Yeah yeah, whatever." Yixing waves him off. "Go crawl back to your boyfriend." He laughs.

"Okay. See ya." Kyungsoo waves with a smile.

 

\----

 

"Hey, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo comes up behind Jongin, lifting him and spinning him around.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin squeals, laughing and turning around once he's back on the ground. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kyungsoo laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Jongin's lips. 

"We'll see you guys later." Chanyeol grins, patting Jongin's shoulder softly before walking away with Baekhyun. 

"See ya." Jongin waves before turning back to Kyungsoo. 

"I was thinking we could go to the store tonight." Kyungsoo mumbles, grabbing both of Jongin's hands. 

"Why would we go to the-oh." Realization grows as a grin on Jongin's face. "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. Don't think we effectively destroyed the red ones, so why don't we do that AFTER we have new ones."  Jongin blushes and leans in for a kiss, cupping the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

"I love you, hyung."  He breathes.

"I love you too, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo laughs, kissing Jongin softly.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, don't know if I'll do a fourth.
> 
> If I do, it'll be Kray (Kris & Lay)


End file.
